Aoi and Oga: Bedtime Stories
by SakuBloss
Summary: Someone's been sleeping in Oga's bed


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the characters of Beelzebub. They are the creation of Ryuhei Tamura~

* * *

><p>Oga's eyebrow twitched lightly, as he looked down at the sleeping figure on his bed.<p>

Furuichi began to lean his arm down so that he could gently poke a finger against the soft-looking side of the person before him. However just before his finger could gently caress against that softly rising and falling side, Oga's hand snapped out and Furuichi whimpered softly as he could _swear_ he felt the bones in his hand's crunching.

"**Don't** touch her, Furuichi. I swear if you cause Baby Beel to wake up, I'm gonna smack you through the roof," Oga lightly growled as he stood almost protectively over the two lightly-snoring figures on his bed.

Furuichi gently cradled his smarting hand, and gave Oga a slight frown before he quietly whined. "But Oga, what's Aoi even _doing_ here? And why are she and Baby Beel fast asleep in the middle of your bed?" Furuichi quietly demanded as he slowly began inching his way back towards the bed. How often was he able to get this close to the Queen of Ishiyama High without getting his brain bludgeoned out. Now if he could just gently reach out and run his fingers along her side..._crunch_.

"Eeeiiii!" Furuichi started to cry out before a powerful hand was slapped heavily over his mouth, stifling his cry as he tried to cradle both of his now-slightly crushed hands together.

Oga felt a vein in his temple begin to throb as he prepared to give his best friend the beating of his life, when the door to his bedroom opened wide and a beautiful blond woman stepped into the room. She was carrying a parasol in one hand, and a small grocery bag in the other. She immediately stopped moving once she saw the scene before her, and her eyes narrowed in _deep_ displeasure at Oga.

"What is _she_ doing here? Sleeping in _your_ bed, and with the young Master being held so tightly against her?" Hilda asked in a deathly-low voice that despite himself, caused a small shiver of dread to run up Oga's spine.

"Mmph mm hmph hm," came the sounds from Furuichi's mouth, and Oga quickly dropped his hand from his friend's mouth, and scowled deeply at the two standing occupants of his room.

"Not that it really concerns either of you...but...I kind of ran into Aoi in the park earlier. Baby Beel was so happy to see her and got so attached...literally...I kind of...sort of...invited her home. And she kind of...well...fell asleep...on my bed...here...but nothing happened! And uh...yeah. Anyways, what the hell are you both doing here? Furuichi, I don't even remember letting you into the house? How'd you get into my room anyways? Gotta remember to get a deadbolt for my window?" Oga muttered quietly to himself.

Hilda just continued to stare with intense displeasure at Oga before she quickly turned on her heel, and began to make her way back out. But before she was completely out of sight, she called coldly back over her shoulder.

"I want her _out_ of this room by the time I get back."

Not waiting for a response from Oga, Hilda slammed the door shut behind her.

Baby Beel chose that moment to begin fussing and moving around in his sleep, while still being held in Aoi's arms. Oga groaned softly as he worried that Beel would wake up now. Aoi surprisingly though, despite all the raucous noise that was going on around her, hadn't awoken. Baby Beel's face scrunched up unhappily, and he began to make soft mewling sounds of displeasure. But before Oga could dive forward to scoop Beel up, and try to quiet him before he woke up and electrified them all, Baby Beel stopped fussing.

Oga looked down and saw that Aoi, even in her sleep had tenderly pulled Baby Beel gently against her front, and the little green-haired Demon Lord fell instantly back into deep slumber.

Oga let out a deep sigh of relief, and he couldn't help the small gentle smile that _almost_ threatened to tug up the corner of his lip, as he continued to look down at the sleeping pair.

Almost.

"Aww, lookit Oga. All happy and flowery over his girl and baby in his bed. Wow, I be you even kinda lov...erk!" Furuichi never got to finish his tease as Oga's hand flashed out quicker than lightning, and the silver-haired teen suddenly found himself struggling to bring air into his lungs.

But he didn't have to worry long about his restricted airway. Because he now had a slightly bigger problem. As Furuichi found himself flying out of Oga's window and soaring high through the moon-lit sky, he lamented to himself that he never did get to even briefly touch Aoi. He _swore_ to himself as he made a high arch through the night-time clouds, and began plummeting back to the earth at the speed of a runaway missile, that he would get his chance next time!

Oga nodded with satisfaction to himself as he watched his best friend vanish across the horizon. Oga then pulled closed and locked his window. He then turned around and almost had a mini heart attack.

Aoi was sitting up on his bed, looking at him with the softest most adorable sleepy face he'd ever seen in his life. Despite being the awesome badass that he was Oga felt his knees suddenly melt and his breathing become a bit difficult, as he tried to swallow around the small lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

No sooner though than Oga almost had his mini heart attack than he was taken by surprise again, when he watched Aoi yawn softly and cuddle back down into his bed, tugging Beel close to her again and quickly falling back asleep.

Oga just stared in shocked for a few seconds, before he shook his head in slight wonder and let out a small laugh. He then quietly made his way back over to his bed.

He finally allowed that soft smile to cross his lips now that there was no one else around to see it, as he looked down at the two sleeping people who had somehow without him even noticing, slipped themselves into his heart.

Oga let out another soft chuckle before he turned off his bedside lamp sending his room into soft darkness, illuminated lightly by the moon's glowing rays.

Then making absolutely sure not to once again awaken the two sleeping in his bed, Oga crawled in and gently lifted and placed Aoi's head against his jean-clad leg. She murmured softly in her sleep, seeming perfectly content to remain exactly where she was. Baby Beel made soft happy _da buu_ sounds in his sleep.

Oga allowed a small smirk to cross his face as he leaned his back against the wall, and gently began running his coarse fingers through Aoi's soft dark hair.

He didn't give a damn whether Hilda wanted Aoi gone or not. The dark-haired girl had taken up residence in his heart.

And that was where she was going to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you all enjoyed this fic ^^

Please let me know what you all thought of it =3


End file.
